Of Swords & Spells
by Aza the Person
Summary: What happens when Link begins to part away from Zelda, and figure out he wants to be true friends with another? What lengths will he take to go that far? Contains content from the Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors game, and will most likely contain spoilers about the game. Currently rated T for violence and battles later on, may be subjected to change.


**I was thinking for a while to make a little story for Link & Lana, after playing through Hyrule Warriors. This is my first work of hopefully many, so I hope you enjoy! Anything you wish would be made better? Review it, and give me that feedback! Thanks!**

* * *

"Link! Link, wake up! You've got training to head to!" Proxi stated, the fairy partner nudging the cheek of the Hero to get up from his rest. At least Proxi was a good alarm; Link would rub the sleep out of his eyes as he pushed himself into an upright position, to look about his home, filled with materials, weapons, and clothing from his exploration of Hyrule. The Master Sword was resting against the wall of his home, glimmering in the seeping sunlight from the window, stretching out to see the various markets and people frantically going about their day.

"C'mon, we can't be late to go see Lana! You have to catch up on your magic, finally!" The fairy said with a childish giggle. Link nodded, standing to head over to his closet to grab the Hero's Tunic, carefully folded and prepared for the day. Proxi would still be fluttering about, turned from Link to give him a bit of privacy. "In all seriousness, though, we need to make sure that we have your magic just as powerful as your strength." The keen spirit would just be tracing about the air now, making beautiful streaks of blue sparks as she passed.

"Alright, alright, we'll be there soon." The Hero replied, fastening his gauntlets around his arm and palm. He had been training often with Impa, to learn from the amazing general, and he had grown exponentially in physical form. Now he needed to keep his mental state as strong as can be, as to ensure that he can handle anything that comes his way. He slid the bright green cap over his blond hair, and then would grab the Master Sword from its wall, along with various tools and potions to bring.

The town had been just as lively as usual, children running about with friends and dogs; soldiers chatting with one another, lively; marketers bustling with customers, ecstatic. He always enjoyed the friendly atmosphere here - it helped, a lot. A soldier would wave to link, leaning against his blade. "Hey, there's the Hero of Hyrule! I heard he drove out that Cia person, and saved us all!" "I heard that he saved us from those time periods too!" Cheers would eventually erupt from others, though Link would just attempt to smile, wave, and carry on. _At least they enjoy it all,_ he thought, before getting a wave of realization. "Oh no," he whispered to nobody but Proxi, "Lana still has to get over Cia..." He sighed, looking about, eventually finding her small home again, nearby his.

"Link, you aren't going to help her with that confidence!" Proxi snapped. "If she's hurt, we can help her get over it!" She would nod, hiding away under Link's cap, as per usual. _Great help,_ Link thought, _Even though you aren't the one talking here._ Well, he can't just stand outside her door forever. He would take a deep breath, and knock on the oaken frame. After a small moment of waiting, the door would creak open to reveal Lana, her bright blue hair draping down her face as she smiled to Link, though it seemed to be hiding the grim outlook.

"Hi, Link!" She stated with a grin, though this one was more genuine, sincere. He smiled back, looking at her, as if to ask _are you alright?_ She kinda just ignored that, however, and simply parted away from the door to allow the Hero in. Her home had always looked a lot prettier than his - notebooks and papers all stacked together precisely, souvenirs of their adventure among shelves of materials, and many potions either filled to the brim or half-way full among cabinets and drawers. Lana would walk a tiny bit past Link, her clothing delicately brushing past. "Alright, so which lesson did we stop off last time? My memory isn't the best. Good job, me, sorcerer that can barely remember things." She said with a chuckle.

"Weren't we on the lesson on Condensed Fire?" Link said with an inquisitive nature. Lana would snap her fingers, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, that was it! Alright, Link, anything you need to refresh on before we continue?" Link would shake his head - so far he remembered that he was in need of Fiery Aeralfos Leather & a Big Poe Necklace. Now he just needed to know how to fuse and control the two items. "Alright, then let's get right down to it, shall we? Ahem. 'In order to successfully control a Condensed Flame, one must first understand how to control the soul...'"

"...and once you can withstand the heat it may excrete, you should be able to hold the orb in your hand!" Link would nod as Lana giggled, seeing as she was able to teach at least decently enough. "Now then, let's test it out now!" The lady exclaimed.

"W-Wait, this is your house!" Link rebutted with shock. Why did she even want him to use it when all her flammable valuables are here...? "Oh, don't worry, I figured out how to make magic have no effect in here. Just looks cool!" She said with a big smile. Hesitant, Link would slowly grab the items. "Alright, remember, concentrate on heat... fire... desires... rhymes~!" She said with a cute giggle, going a bit off-course, stopping herself with a shake of her head.

Link would nod, chuckling a little at her joking nature. He always felt at ease around her, so it was difficult to even think of anything to correlate with flames, anger, power. He would close his eyes, before remembering the fight within the Eldin Caves, fighting off the flaming evil in the lava-filled caverns... Pretty good explanation on what would be flames. He would open his eyes, picturing it all, before feeling his palms getting warmer. Eventually, the two items seemed to be bathed in light, melding together. It's product would be a little red orb, flames erupting within the core.

"Great! Now, you need to keep it within your palms - I want to test your stability. Slowly drag your arms along the surface, surrounding the orb. Do not fear the flames, as that's when they harm you. Just have the courage to brave against it. You have to own the Triforce of Courage for some reason, right? Teehee!" She chuckled, before quickly resuming to make sure Link was able to contain it. His first movements were rusty, jaggedly spreading across, slight stings hitting his fingers. He would grunt a bit, trying to keep his composure. "Shh, just cleanse your mind of worries... Think of a fireplace, the heat healing your sorrows..." Lana said, attempting to soothe him.

Link would easily regain his spirit thanks to Lana's aid; she always seems to be able to help him whenever he needs it. His movements were precise now, gently making clean strokes of a sphere to contain the orb, the heat now calm and peaceful. "Yay, you did it~! Now, you can slowly circle your arms out from the orb, and it'll die itself out. Pay attention, though, the sparks are always pretty!" She exclaimed, a big smile on her face. He would nod, slowly and meticulously slowly moving his pattern away from the orb.

When let go of, the orb seemed to make a mist of beautiful sparks - not smoke, no coughing. The newly-born sparks would scatter about the air, too weak to cling onto anything, if even able to, to create a fire either way. Link would look over to Lana, who would be just holding her palm out to catch the miniature flames, too weak to sting or burn. She looked over to him, smiling just like normal - sincere, kind, helpful. She's always been so nice and easy-going. He honestly liked that about her more than anyone else. Guess it was good that the flames brought a red atmosphere - he felt red himself.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that first attempt at making this little scene. More to come eventually, hopefully. I just thought this would be a good start, even though a "Condensed Flame" is nonexistent in Legend of Zelda. Oh well, that brings the "fiction" in "fanfiction", I guess. Probably will just make this T as to prepare for battles or anything. If it gets a bit more intense, just may bump it up to avoid any issues. ~ Aza**


End file.
